Welcomed Home
by kelmeister
Summary: One-shot: Having safely returned Emma and Henry, Hook considers his place in Storybrooke. Complete.


Of course she would find him at the docks. Standing stoically, staring off into the distance. A bit deflated: for once, a purpose fulfilled, his mission to return Emma and Henry completed. And now what? Stay in Storybrooke? Stay in the Enchanted Forest? Stay and watch Emma rebuild her family, even though he'd felt _something _building between _them_?

Thumb hooked in a belt loop, he kicks absently at the weathered wood at his feet. He almost misses her approach, but pretends he doesn't hear her.

"Hook?" She tentatively places a hand on his arm.

"Swan." He throws what he hopes is a casual look over his shoulder. "Party at Granny's over so soon?"

She moves to stand at his right hand, looking out over the bay. A cold breeze gently lifts a curl away from her furrowed brow. "David was about to toast you, but you were gone. We were wondering where you'd gotten off to."

Killian chuckles. "We?"

With a huff, she turns on him. "Okay, _me_. I was wondering where you were."

"And so you found me."

"I was worried about you."

Her admission earns an raised eyebrow. "You were worried about me?"

It's Emma's turn to kick at the dock. "Since we got home, you've seemed…sad." She squints at him. "We had fun on the drive back. And as soon as we hit town—" Her eyes widen. She gasps. "As soon as we saw my family."

Killian turns back to the bay. "Aye, we had a pleasant trip. The boy kept me on my toes with his questions." He steals a glance at Emma, who is still staring at him aghast, her mouth charmingly hanging open. He stiffens, rising to his full height, back ramrod straight and head held regally aloft to hide a sad smile. "But things have changed. You have responsibilities, duties to fulfill."

"Bullshit." It comes out as a growl.

"You will surely wish to reconcile with Bae—"

"This is about _Neal_?"

He flinches but stands his ground against her anger. "For the sake of your son, at least, you will—"

Emma grabs his shoulder, roughly turns him to face her. Her hostility radiates off of her with such intensity he flinches. "Don't! Don't throw some…misogynistic crap at me about 'sanctity of the family.' Did you spend the last year being browbeaten by my mother?"

He barks out a laugh. "Snow?"

Emma sighs. "Hook." He sees a conflict within her play over her face. She grimaces, brow wrinkling. But then: she relaxes. A decision made.

She gently rests a warm hand against his cheek. Without thought, he rubs against her palm, coaxing from her a small smile.

"I don't love Neal," she confesses. "He will always have a place in my heart, but—" Her jaw clenches. "Too much happened between us. I can't—" She shakes her head. "He's Henry's father. But he's not my happy ending."

Taking a risk, Killian removes her hand from his cheek. He holds her gaze with his, and places a soft kiss on her palm.

"In both of my memories," Emma whispers, "he could have come back for me. Both times. In my life, and the life Regina gave me." She grips Killian's hand tightly. "Neal could've come back for me, and he didn't. _But you did_."

And with that, she presents him with a glorious grin, one he can't help but match. And with that, Killian takes another risk and presses a kiss on Emma's forehead. She rewards him with a chuckle and a tug on his hand.

"Come back to the party," she pleads. "Everyone wants to thank you for what you did." Killian nods.

Hands clasped together, they begin their walk back to town when Emma stops short. "I almost forgot," she cries. She lifts her other hand.

Killian releases her hand to accept her offering. It's a chocolate cupcake, topped with a crudely drawn skull and crossbones in white icing. He warily eyes Emma. "The Jolly Roger?"

"Henry made them for you," she shrugs. "I may have helped. I brought it to use it as an incentive to get you back to the party."

A grin slowly spreads across Killian's face. "I'm honored."

"Yeah, well, it is a welcome home party for all _three_ of us."

Killian crooks an arm. "Well, then, Lady Swan, let us not keep your family waiting for the guests of honor."

As they slowly make their way to Granny's, Emma rests her head against Killian's shoulder. "Hook, I don't know what you did, but Henry's crazy about you."

Killian turns the cupcake around in his hand, welcoming the warmth spreading through his chest. "I will have to discover the secret of my success," he says, kissing the crown of Emma's head, "if only so I might procure more baked goods."

The reverberation of Emma's laugh beats them back to the party.


End file.
